El príncipe de la muerte y el hielo
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Secuela de El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte. Conejo observó detenidamente al Eitel, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban brillo alguno, así era imposible saber lo que Eitel sentía, para nadie que no fuera Muerte, claro, él siempre sabía cuándo estaba alegre, triste o enojado y eso hacía sentir a Aster, un pésimo padre.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de The rise of the guardians (El origen de los guardianes) pertenece rigurosamente a Dreamworks. Película basada en la serie de libros de William Joyce, 'The Guardians of Childhood' (Los Guardianes de la Infancia). Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes**: **Bunnymund, Jack Frost, Toothiana, North, Sandman.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Secuela de ****El origen de los guardianes: Las crónicas de la muerte**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El príncipe de la muerte y el hielo**

**Capítulo 01.- Cumpleaños**

El día que Eitel y Nicolás nacieron, los espíritus del mundo se volaron en grandes celebraciones por el prodigioso milagro, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de algo así sucedía, lo que hacía que el júbilo de todos creciera era que uno de los recién nacidos era hijo de uno de los tres soberanos, aquello no se había dado jamás y hacia que todos (fuera de los guardianes), centraran su atención en el pequeño príncipe del inframundo.

Hoy, en el noveno año de viva de los niños; las cosas no habían cambiado, todos los inmortales se centraban en Eitel, dándole los mejores regalos y felicitándolo primero, dejando a Nicolás de último o simplemente olvidado, únicamente los guardianes se preocupaban por tratar a los niños de igual manera, pues para ellos no había distinción entre uno u otro.

—En verdad, no necesito de ti para preparar la fiesta de mis hijos —dijo Jack en tono molesto. Roderich se había presentado desde temprano para hacerse cargo los detalles para el cumpleaños de los niños.

—Lo siento Frost, pero su ilustrísima majestad, el rey Cosmos me ha ordenado realizar todos los arreglos necesarios para la fiesta del príncipe.

Jack hizo una mueca de fastidio con la sola mención de aquel hombre; le estaba agradecido, sí, porque gracias a él y sus caprichos, tenía a sus dos bebés, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba pues Cosmos siempre se metía en la forma que educaba a Eitel y hasta llegó al grado de ordenar a uno de sus caballeros para "protegerlo".

—Comprendo que te moleste todo esto, pero… se lo debes a su señoría Muerte —dijo Roderich mirando su libreta de anotaciones. El espíritu del invierno abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo hizo, sabía que el cegador tenía razón, Azymo dejaba que Eitel celebrara su cumpleaños en compañía de los guardianes y Nicolás, aguardando al siguiente día para poder festejar, todo para evitar conflictos con Aster que pudiera arruinara de alguna forma el ambiente alegre del momento.

Este año, Cosmos había insistido en ser partícipe del cumpleaños de su sobrino e incluso, había ordenado a toda su corte estar presentes y miembros más importantes de su reino; era la primera vez que una reunión así se llevaría a cabo, lo que ponía nervosos a los espíritus y guardianes de la tierra.

…

Lejos de toda la agitación de los preparativos, Aster y los niños se encontraban en la madriguera, Nicolás entretenido pintando algunos huevos; Conejo sonrió orgulloso de su pasión, el pequeño había heredado su talento artístico, pero también el gusto por la diversión y únicamente se quedaba quieto cuando ayudaba con los preparativos necesarios para la pascua.

—Papá —dijo Nicolás, sobresaltándolo. Bunny miró a su hijo, tenía manchas de pintura por toda la ropa, la cara y las orejas.

—¿Qué sucede compañerito? —el niño hizo un puchero y señaló un punto cercano al río de pintura; en una roca se encontraba Eitel, leyendo apaciblemente.

Eitel era tan diferente a ellos; desde bebé siempre fue serio, un alma demasiado vieja en un joven cuerpo. Aprendió a hablar con fluidez un par de meses después de su nacimiento, a los dos años ya podía leer y escribir e incluso Katherine se reprendía de las historias que el infante creaba. El niño no había sacado más que unos cuantos rasgos físicos de Jack; su sonrisa (aunque Eitel pocas veces lo hacía), su único ojo azul era de la misma tonalidad que el guardián de la diversión, tenía la misma tolerancia al frío, pero de ahí en más, era idéntico a Muerte. Ese parecido era doloroso para Aster, sobre todo cuando oía al niño llamar al otro _padre_.

—Otra vez está de flojo —acusó Nicolás molesto. Odiaba que su hermano hiciera siempre lo que quisiera, no era justo, sus padres siempre le tenían consideración. Por ser un "genio", los espíritus le daban siempre los mejores regalos y lo llamaban _príncipe, _lo alababan por ser hijo de dos inmortales, ¡Eitel no era el único nacido de manera especial! No era justo que la atención de todos se centrara en él, ¡incluso la del rey Cosmos y sus hermanos!

Aster suspiró pesadamente, su hijo siempre estaba buscando la manera de molestar a Eitel, pero éste nunca respondía sus provocaciones.

—¡Oye, Eitel! —dijo Nicolás enojado, el aludido lo miró, su rostro era tan inexpresivo que parecía un muñeco. —¡Deja eso y ponte a pintar huevos!

Eitel cerró su libro y se acercó a su hermano, contemplándolo detenidamente; le parecía absolutamente tierno la forma en que las largas orejas felpudas de Nicolás se movían, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las tocó y dudaba que su mellizo le permitiera volver a hacerlo.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —le gritó enojado.

—Es imposible no hacerlo… eres bastante ruidoso —dijo Eitel con tranquilidad, su voz sonaba sin sentimientos. Nicolás hizo un puchero, ofendido por el comentario, haciéndolo ver más tierno a los ojos de su hermano… el príncipe del inframundo se lamentó el hecho de no ser capaz de externar sus sentimientos.

—¡Y tú eres un holgazán! —Aster suspiró con cierto cansancio.

—Mis habilidades con el pincel, son precarias. La última vez que los ayude, mis poderes terminaron usando la pintura para escribir la hora y forma de muerte de quien tomaba un huevo.

Aster sintió un escalofrió con solo recordarlo; los huevos que Eitel llegó a pintar, eran de colores oscuros y cualquiera que llegara a tocarlo, vería escritos en ellos, la fecha y forma de muerte. Muchos niños sufrieron un ataque de pánico y se armó un gran revuelo, pero gracias a la intervención de Azymo, Destino y Meme, las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

—Está bien, tú y yo podemos encargarnos, compañerito —Nicolás hizo otro puchero y miró al mayor molesto; ahí estaba de nuevo su padre, dándole el lado a Eitel. —¡Bien! —dio la vuelta para alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Aster dio un largo suspiro, preguntándose si Nicolás había heredado ese carácter explosivo de Jack o si era una combinación de los dos.

—¿Debo suponer que su molestia radica en la proximidad del aniversario de nuestro nacimiento y no en mi incapacidad para ayudar a pintar huevos?

Conejo observó detenidamente al niño, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban brillo alguno, así era imposible saber lo que Eitel sentía, para nadie que no fuera Muerte, claro, él siempre sabía cuándo estaba alegre, triste o enojado y eso hacía sentir a Aster, un pésimo padre.

—A pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, has sido un buen papá, Conejo… —dijo Eitel para asombro de Aster, era impresionante como el pequeño podía saber lo que las personas pensaban con tan sólo mirarlos o estar junto a ellas. —Estoy conectado a padre, por ser (en cierta forma), una extensión de él mismo, es normal que sepa todo de mí.

Bunny lo sabía, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse celoso de la cercanía de ambos, ni evitar el dolor que le causaba escuchar a Eitel llamar padre a Muerte, mientras que a él, lo hacía por su nombre.

—Su alteza —Aster gruñó molesto. El caballero que Cosmos envió para "proteger" a Eitel acababa de hacer su aparición.

—¿Qué sucede, Antares? —dijo Eitel, el hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señor, lamento interrumpir su conversación —se disculpó —, pero es mi obligación recordarle sus lecciones.

Eitel asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de Aster, antes de retirarse, seguido por su protector.

Conejo bufó al recordar el día en que el hombre llegó; era el primer cumpleaños de sus hijos. Cosmos se había aparecido en compañía de cinco de sus caballeros, entre ellos se Antares, el representante de la orden de escorpio; tenía forma humana, con algunas cuantas diferencias; sus ojos verdes neón, sus cabellos plateados y sus orejas puntiagudas, su piel era tan pálida que incluso Jack contrastaba con él. Desde que conoció a Eitel, se volvió muy apegado a él, sirviéndole como un fiel mayordomo, siempre pendiente de las necesidades del niño, quien parecía estar cómodo con su présense. Otra cosa de lo que Aster sentía celos.

….

Por fin, el tan esperado día había llegado; el palacio de Padre Tiempo había sido elegido para la celebración, ya que Cosmos no quería ni estar cerca del hogar de los guardianes y de ninguna manera dejaría que el cumpleaños de su sobrino se festejara en tan diminutos lugares. Por supuesto que Cronos estuvo encantado, haría cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer feliz a su pequeño nieto.

Los espíritus e inmortales del mundo estaban invitados, incluso algunos de otras partes del universo también, como era el caso de la _orden de caballeros_, a los que pertenecía Anteros y que se encargaban de proteger los mundos a los que fueron asignados.

Los invitados fueron distribuidos por clases, los espíritus de la primavera en una mesa, los del verano, otoño e invierno, los segadores, los pecados, en otras, los guardianes ocupaban un lugar privilegiado, junto a Cosmos y su familia (algo que realmente le desagradaba al rey).

Dos enormes mesas estaban dispuestas para que dejaran los regalos, una vez más, los espíritus hacían diferencias entre ambos niños, la que era de Eitel tenía tantos obsequios que se crearon una enorme montaña a punto de derrumbarse, incluso algunos ya se encontraban desperdigados en el suelo, en contraste, el lugar con el nombre de Nicolás, a penas y llenaba la mesa.

Nicolás frunció el ceño; su hermano estaba sentado en las piernas de Padre Tiempo, quien se encontraba entre Muerte y Cosmos, éste último hablaba animadamente con su sobrino, quien tan sólo asentía de vez en cuando.

—¿Te sientes mal? —dijo Jack preocupado. Nicolás negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, mamá… sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco. El guardián de la diversión miró a su hijo, sabía que estaba celoso y enojado por toda la atención que Eitel recibía, era comprensible, todos los espíritus (especialmente los segadores y los caballeros de Cosmos), se desvivían por atender a su príncipe.

Jack pensó que debía hablar con Muerte después de la fiesta, tantas atenciones a Eitel podrían ser perjudiciales para el niño, además de que afectaban demasiado a su mellizo.

…

Nicolás se dirigió a la enorme terraza que se encontraba fuera del salón donde se realizaba la fiesta; levantó la mirada al cielo para contemplar el firmamento, el pequeño quedó maravillado, el sol cruzaba a un ritmo acelerado, seguido de la luna y las estrellas, los inmensos jardines —que se extendían más lejos de lo que la vista podía ver—, se marchitaban y reverdecían en cuestión de minutos. El agua en las fuentes permanecía estática, como si estuviese congelada, las aves se movían tan lento que casi estaban estáticas.

—El tiempo transcurre de diferente modo en el reino de mi abuelo —Nicolás se sobresaltó, pero enseguida miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. —Lo siento… no era mi intención.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué me seguiste? —dijo Nicolás molesto. Odiaba que Eitel estuviera detrás de él, ¿es que no tenía suficiente con la atención que recibía de todo el mundo?

—Aún no he recibido tu regalo… —dijo Eitel levantando las manos en dirección a su hermano; esto enfureció más Nicolás, quien vio esta acción como una burla de su mellizo. Cerró los puños y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Idiota! ¡De ninguna manera!, ¿escuchas? ¡De ninguna manera yo te daría un regalo! —gritó molesto. Era el colmo del cinismo; él había recibido muchas más cosas que él y aun así tenía el descaro de pedirle un obsequio.

Eitel ladeo la cabeza, sin dar signos de haber sentido dolor por el tremendo golpe que recibió de su hermano; miró a Nicolás unos segundos. Rebuscó entre las mangas de su túnica —que era igual a la de Muerte, sólo que de color gris —, y sacó un pequeño cofre de madera.

—Toma —dijo Eitel colocando el objeto en las manos de Nicolás, quien lo observó con desconfianza. —Es tu regalo. La tía Vida me ayudó con el cofre y padre con su contenido.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, llamando a Muerte padre, ¡su padre era E. Aster Bunnymund!

—El abuelo Cronos dijo que estaba seguro que... —se quedó callado, Nicolás acababa de propinarle una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla levemente hinchada y roja. El cofre yacía en el suelo a un metro de los mellizos.

—¡Si en verdad quieres darme un regalo… entonces lárgate! —estaba harto de Eitel y escuchar llamar padre, abuelo, tíos, a personas que no lo eran, ¡su familia eran los guardianes! Pero si tanto quería pertenecer a los _primigenios_, por él podía largarse a donde quisiera.

Eitel observó a su hermano; su rostro no mostró en ningún momento, signo alguno de emoción —aunque por dentro, algo se había roto —. Nicolás le sostenía la mirada, en sus ojos había un destello de furia mal contenida.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres de regalo? —dijo Eitel haciendo que la furia de Nicolás aumentara; el tono que su hermano usaba no tenía ni una pisca de sentimiento, era como si en realidad no le importara lo que le pedía.

—¡Sí!, ¡Quiero que te largas y que nos dejes en paz! —Nicolás asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y entró de nueva cuenta al salón; debía despedirse de su mamá Jack y del resto de los guardianes.

Nicolás se quedó, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho. Sabía que hizo mal al hablarle así a Eitel, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su orgullo no le permitiría pedirle disculpas. Sus orejas bajaron hasta chocar con su espalda, los ojos le escocían.

Lloró por su error, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo.

_Continuará…_

Sí, lo sé, me tardé mucho en subir la secuela -w- y pido disculpas, pero mi computadora estaba fallando, en fin… ya tengo una nueva, ahora sólo espero que la que no me falle sea la inspiración XD


End file.
